


Sit Down, I'll Get It

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon hurt his ankle.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims, Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Sit Down, I'll Get It

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh*

Jon had hurt is ankle in the dumbest way possible. By not realizing there was a step down and the tripping, thus twisting his ankle.

So there he was, sitting on his couch, spending his one day off in a year, in pain because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. 

He had taken to just scrolling through his phone as some show played in the background. In fact he was so hyperfocused on doing this he didn't notice when a door appeared next to his. It took Michael literally poking him in the face for him to come out of his stupor. 

Jon blinked up at it, looking over the top his glasses. "What are you doing here?", He asked, not upset, just kinda confused. 

"You weren't in your office", Michael said like that explained everything. 

"No I'm not. I hurt my ankle. Elias is a terrible boss, but even he agreed that I probably shouldn't come in today", Jon said, putting down his phone, "Would you like to sit down?", He gestured to part of the couch that he wasn't sitting on. 

Michael sat down, putting it's long legs on the coffee table, parallel to Jon's. 

They kind of just sat there in silence, both of them not really sure what to say. Michael occasionally remarked on the show that was on. Jon would argue in defense of the character sometimes, but he generally agreed with what Michael said.

Eventually Jon realized he never asked Michael why it was looking for him in the first place. When he voiced this Michael shrugged. 

"I don't know. Just wanted to talk to you. You aren't scared of me, or you are but you act like you aren't, and you don't force me to leave like some others", It said. As it said this Jon realized that he's not scared of Michael. He may have been in the past but he's gotten to know it and actually feels comfortable around Michael. 

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you came over. I felt as though I was going to die of boredom", Jon told it. 

"So, what you're saying Archivist, is that I saved your life", Michael smirked. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Though I would have probably enjoyed the show more without you talking through it"

"You weren't even paying attention to it"

"That's completely besides the point"

"You can't enjoy something if you're not actually watching it! Even I know that!", Michael said. Jon looked as though he was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. 

(Jon's door. Not Michael's). 

Jon was about to stand up to answer it when Michael out a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay sitting, as it stood up. 

"Sit down, I'll get it", It told him. Michael could hear him complaining and saying that it was his door. Michael turned back toward him and smiled, "Opening doors is something I'm very good at, Archivist"

Jon sighed and just let it open the door. He had turned back toward the television, assuming it was probably just someone selling something when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Oh, I didn't know Jon had company over. I came to check on him. I know how he hates taking care of himself", Georgie's voice rang out through the flat. 

"I think I surprised him by coming over, actually. And I have noticed his sled destructive behavior", Jon could hear the smirk in Michael's voice, "Would you like to come in?"

A moment later, Georgie was sitting in an armchair near the couch, telling Jon that he should have called her when it happened. Michael was very much enjoying watching her get on to him as though he was a child.   
And considering how Jon was pouting it was warranted. 

When she was done, Georgie looked back over at Michael, who had sat back down on the couch, this time with it's feet on the floor, and then back at Jon. 

"Who's this guy?", She asked and then turned to Michael, "No offense"

"None taken. I have no clue who you are either", they both turned to Jon, who sighed. 

"Georgie, this is Michael. Michael, this is Georgie", He gestured between them. 

"And why didn't you tell me you're dating, again?", Georgie asked. 

"We.. we aren't dating. Michael's just a friend from work.", Jon told her. She looked over to Michael for confirmation who just nodded and looked away from her. 

"Whatever you say... I'm going to be off considering you already have someone here to help you", Georgie stood up, "If you need anything call me." They both nodded saying their goodbyes, and a few moments later they heard the door open and shut as she walked through it. 

It was a good ten minutes before one of the said anything, but when they did it was Michael asking about how Jon knew Georgie.

There was something that upset it when Jon said they used to date. But Michael didn't want to think about that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @needscaffeine


End file.
